Compromising
by REDEADED
Summary: Peridot is beginning to procrastinate until her girlfriend gets onto her.


Trying to write some good fluff! Might do more with this ship in the future who knows?

* * *

"Peridot if you put that pencil down one more time I swear I will tie you to that chair!" Pearl was getting annoyed at Peridot's lack of focus lately, it seemed the short blonde was starting to fall into another rut and Pearl knew that it would be a rough path to get her out of it. Peridot huffed loudly getting herself a cup of water before heading back to her desk to finish her essay on black holes.

"I'm almost done mom sheesh..." Pearl's cheeks puffed up as she returned to the room to change into her pajama's.

"Some date night, can't even fly through one essay and have to spoil the night for both of us. Reservations aren't easy Peridot!" Pearl snaked out of her dress hanging it back up into the closet as she pulled her sweat pants and a tight tank top.

Peridot heard the drawers shuffling and the guilt instantly dropped into her stomach causing her to hold her head and sigh. She knew Pearl wasn't trying to antagonize her but when you have alternating levels of self-esteem you can't help but lose yourself from time to time. Pearl peeked into the room and felt bad when Peridot instantly spun around the moment their eyes had met, placing a hand on her heart the taller woman walked in and slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's chest.

"I just want you to finish as quickly as you normally do, your not any less smarter then you were last year hunny." Pearl whispered holding Peridot softly.

"I know we've been planing this dinner for a while as well but... I don't want to go on this date if i'm just going to be gloomy the whole time. I don't want to ruin your day at my expense..." Pearl leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek squeezing her tightly.

"You never ruin my day, I love just being next to you."

"I love you too." Peridot turned to the side and pulled Pearl into a longing kiss before smiling and returning to work. "I'm almost done then we can leave." Peridot jumped slightly at the sensation of her girlfriend groping the mounds on her chest.

"Or we could stay in and make a mess somewhere." Pearl purred planting kisses on the blonde's neck.

"Save desert for later." Peridot smacked Pearl's hands away as she returned to her work. "Get back in your dress then I can shower and put on my own."

"You better not being lying to me Peri." Pearl scolded mockingly before kissing her girlfriend once more and returning to their shared room. Peridot's heart fluttered and before she knew it the essay had begun writing itself.

The two made it just in time for their reservation at a restaurant nearby. It wasn't fancy or anything of the sort but trying to find a table on a weekend night was hell in itself. Pearl wore her lovely sky blue dress with a small silver necklace to accompany her attire. Peridot loved the way it laid out along her collar bone and chest, the blonde had on a lime green dress which clung to her frame making it a bit embarrassing. She only ever wore it for Pearl who picked it out for her on their third date to the mall.

Pearl had ordered for them both as she noticed Peridot's flush and shyness kicking in. The taller woman slowly held the other's hand in her own with a loving smile. "Don't fret over anything tonight, we are the only two people in the world who matter right now." Peridot's worries melted away as she squeezed the hand holding her's with a goofy smile. "Are you as hungry as I am right now?"

"Starving." the two shared a laugh and were amazed at the food when it had finally arrived to the table. It was a lovely night and they were smiling the entire time, telling stories and little goofy jokes to keep the other entertained while they ate their meal. After heading home the two shed their outfits and settled for casual around the house clothes to cuddle on the bed with.

"Good thing you hacked this fire stick. Now we can watch all the worst shows in HD." Peridot chuckled as she nuzzled against her tall girlfriend who kissed her forehead. Putting on a random movie the two wrapped themselves in a blanket cuddling close and kissing each other and roaming the other's body with their hands giggling all over.

This was a perfect date night, and each woman was thankful for having the other in their life.

* * *

-REDEADED


End file.
